A New Path
by ChupKarMan
Summary: This is my first fanfic pls read and review even if u h8 it its just a lil flavour of what to come i will give u fifty pence if you read it dnt trust me
1. A Quick Stop

Me dnt own DBZ   
  
Chapter 2- A Quick Stop  
  
Goku commanded nimbus to make a quick stop on the ground  
  
"Goku what are you up to now?" questioned Chi Chi  
  
"Sorry Chi Chi nature calls" Goku innocently told her with a grin on his face. There was a small wood and Chi Chi knew Goku would protect her if anything was to happen. Nimbus Gently hovered above the ground allowing Goku and Chi Chi to step off, Goku stepped off and helped Chi Chi down after himself. Hey Chi Chi, there's a tree over there, Goku unzipped his combat gi and pulled out a penis, he began to trickle on the tree Chi Chi promised she wouldn't look 'in her honor,' Chi Chi took a quick peek at him and saw him with his penis hanging out, Chi Chi was actually beginning to get a little turned on because it's been quite a while since she seen it with Goku always training and stuff, she decided to have sex with him here, but she knew herself she had to stall the situation. Chi Chi saw Goku pick up a leaf up and wipe himself with it followed by a thumbs up too her. Goku began to make his way back over to Chi Chi.  
  
"You ready to go Chi Chi?"  
  
"Yeah I just sad on a log and I think my clothes are a little dirty" She lied, "Goku can we stay here a little while and look for some water where I can get cleaned up?"   
  
"Sure Chi Chi" He informed her, As he sat down next to her on the log, She leaned forward and kisses him on the lips. He kissed her back and there tongues met halfway. Chi Chi removed her clothes with the help of Goku until she was in her red bra and panites, then she helped Goke remove his clothes until he was stripped down to his black boxers. "Chi Chi we can't do it here" Goku worryingly implied,  
  
"Come on, Goku. You know you want me here, now," she whispered reaching for his legs, "and I want you."  
  
"Chi Chi somebody might come" Goku again worryingly told Chi Chi, which she ignored this time.  
  
"Goku," Chi Chi said as she placed a hand near his groin. "I want you here. I need you now." Chi Chi leapt on top of Goku. Chi Chi winked at him, pressing her body against his. With her full, round breasts bulging into his face as she rubbed her cunt against Goku's groin, through her red panties. She moaned in pleasure as she began to get wet.  
  
"Oh!, Goku!" she moaned. Goku looked up at Chi Chi only to find her face mere millimeters from his, She moved in and pressed her lips to his, Her kiss was deep and passionate. Goku gazed at his beautiful wife as she broke away and went for his black boxers ,pulling them off in a hurry, Chi Chi rubbed the tip of Goku's erected penis, Goku groaned slightly in enjoyment. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, throwing it in the direction of a tree, Goku starred at the beautifully crafted breasts on Chi Chi, She just smiled. Chi Chi knew how to make Goku's erection harder so she grabbed her own breasts and rubbed them back and forth whilst squeezing them and moaning aloud as she kept herself excited.Goku sat up and leaned in closer, reaching out for Chi Chi's breasts.  
  
"Go on Goku, take them in your hands" Chi Chi whispered seducingly. Goku grasped them. Hard. She moaned in delight as Goku fondled her. He kissed the plump mounds tenderly, licking the pink nipples and suckling them as he grip grew harder. Chi Chi threw her head back, her moans getting louder and continuing longer. She ran her fingers through his black spiky hair on Goku's head. She wanted more.  
  
"More Goku, give it to me! Enter me with your hand, Oh!" Chi Chi squirmed in delight. Chi Chi reached down and began to feel his penis and masturbate him gently. Whilst Goku slid off her panties, exposing clit moist with her feminine juices. He took his finger and stuffed it up Chi Chi's pussy, pumping it in and out of her. She looked down at what he was doing, shrill moans escaping her mouth as she felt Goku's finger entering her so roughly. She loved it. She rode her hips against his hand as it repeatedly hit her g-spot.  
  
"Oh KAMI, OH GOKU!, OH!" she was cut of by her own heavy panting. Chi Chi's inner walls began to contract several times like a hammer coming down on his hand over and over. He could feel Chi Chi's pleasure as juices began to hit his hand  
  
"Chi Chi" Goku moaned whilst pulling her hand away from his penis and flipping her over onto her back. Chi Chi immediately opened her legs, and Goku was in-line with her entrance, Chi Chi put her hands on the top of Goku's collar bone and Goku had his hands at her waist.  
  
"Enter me Goku" Chi Chi begged. Goku pushed through her entrance still sliding his penis into her slowly, Chi Chi cried out in pleasure. Goku stopped when his penis met a barrier and halted, then quickly pushed through which lead Chi Chi to moan in delight screaming louder and louder. Chi Chi wrapped her legs around Goku, which forced Goku deeper. Chi Chi felt an orgasm coming along and gripped Goku harder whilst telling him to go through harder. Goku could feel his load almost ending he quickly began to enter her faster and faster making each hit harder. Goku pulled Chi Chi as close as he could and began to give it everything he got.  
  
"Goku don't stop it's near" Chi Chi bellowed, Goku felt himself release in Chi Chi and Chi Chi released too, Goku pulled his penis out of Chi Chi and lay with her panting for breath.  
  
Chi Chi put her head on Goku's chest, they both lay there naked and out of breath.  
  
R/R sorry bout layout of first chapter nxt chappie already written will ther be mre LEMON  
  
find out nxt time of A New Path-TissueNMike 


	2. Piccolo !

i have not written in a while cos of study n hey im only 17. so this is short - it moves story on k :)  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Piccolo stood on the peak of Mount Lympos, the wind whipped his ears and smashed into his enormus cape. Piccolo can sense something coming, almost the energy is very similar to the energy of Goku.   
  
"Goku, how i despise you." Piccolo growls through his teeth.  
  
*What ever th't thing is, things dont look good for me.*   
  
Piccolo stands arms by side, and flys south.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Enjoy in chapter 3 we will see Goku n Bulma ???? 


	3. krillin met 18 i chnged the time

This is how krillin met 18 I changed the chronology  
  
He rolled over tossing the covers aside. Why had he volunteered to let her come stay with him? He had moved out of Roshi's and offered her his old room. She had accepted it kindly and moved in not long after he was gone. But things hadn't worked out; Roshi would spy on her. Just like he used to spy on Bulma, or any other female who happened to be staying at Kame House at the time. He should have known this would happen.  
  
He had bought himself a nice house right outside the city. It was a nice place and it was close to a forest were he could train. But she had came to live with him, one day she had came by and was upset because Roshi was spying on her and he offered to let her stay. And now she was sleeping in the room right next to him. The thought ran through his mind over and over. She was living with him; sleeping so close to him.  
  
He pulled himself up and padded across the cold floor and to the kitchen. He got out a bowl and tried to find a box of cereal in the cupboard. He heard a sudden movement behind him.  
  
"Good morning, 18" he said cheerily without looking up.  
  
"Don't you just wish? 18's still sleeping, I came to speak with you." He heard 17 say in his evil tone.  
  
He turned around, box of fruit loops in one hand; carton of milk in the other and a spoon held firmly between his teeth. He sat the milk and cereal on the table then put the spoon down.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast, 17" he asked in attempt to be polite.  
  
"No, I already ate."  
  
"Ok," he said sitting down while pouring the milk into his fruit loops. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, you know why my sister is here don't you."  
  
Krillin nodded his head, deciding to not try speaking while eating like he did when 18 was around, she didn't really mind, but he wasn't sure about 17. So he chose it best to not risk it.  
  
"Then why haven't you made your move?"  
  
Krillin looked at him a second, "What are you talking about?" he asked a bit confused.  
  
17 rolled his eyes, "Oh so you don't know then. My sister likes you and to put it quite frankly I'm tired of listening to her..."  
  
"17! Don't you dare finish that damned sentence or I sear to Kami; I'll make sure you don't speak another word for the rest of eternity!" 18 yelled walking into the room.  
  
Both Krillin and 17 looked at her. She was yelling loud enough that Vegeta could probably hear all the way out at capsule; not to mention her hair was frizzy and matted from sleep and she was still in the black shirt she wore as pajamas.  
  
"18, you stole my shirt." 17 said breaking the silence that followed her entrance.  
  
She glared at him, "So; they make for nice sleepwear." She said with an arrogant flip of her blond hair.  
  
Both boys laughed when she realized that her hair needed brushed. She ran back to her room grabbed a brush then ran back out brushing her hair vigorously, not giving them time to talk alone.  
  
"Wow, and you lived with her for long." Krillin directed the comment to 17.  
  
18 glared at him, "Don't you ever insult me like that again you... little bald runt."  
  
"Now, 18, you know you don't mean that" 17 said taunting her.  
  
"Why I ought a ... you just wait 17, I'll get you back. You just wait."  
  
Krillin looked at them both, "Wow, so even machines have sibling rivalry." He said in a low tone, not really meaning the remark but it would shut them up.  
  
"What do you mean 'Machines'? We are not machines, we're just as human as you are, only upgraded and eternal" 18 said sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"I didn't mean it. I just knew it would shut you up."  
  
17 hit him on the back; "You're the first one to successfully silence her without injuring, threatening, or duct taping her."  
  
18 glared at him and he just smirked," what it's the truth; he is, I can't even shut you up without threatening you. And he just found a way to do it without being to mean or harsh."  
  
"17, that's only because I don't want to." Krillin defended himself, and 18.  
  
"17, its early can't you leave." 18 asked somewhat coldly.  
  
"Fine, goodbye Krillin. Goodbye 18, I love you, sis."  
  
He left in a flourish. And 18 smiled, "Now, what did my big mouthed twin brother tell you."  
  
"Nothing much. Just that you like me; is he telling me the truth."  
  
18 shifted her eyes to the floor, "Yes, he's telling the truth," she muttered.  
  
"So is that why you wanted to live with me."  
  
"That and to get away from Roshi; that guy is sick and perverted."  
  
"I know, he went after Burma once. We had to nock him out to make him leave her alone."  
  
She laughed, "Roshi just needs a woman;" while walking out and sitting on the couch.  
  
Krillin followed mindlessly and sat down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not getting you."  
  
"I know that! There's only one man I would ever consider letting have me and it sure as hell ain't Roshi." 18 said with a sigh.  
  
"What's the matter 18?" Krillin asked in concern when she looked away from him.  
  
"Nothing, Krillin. It's nothing, really. Its just that I've only ever liked one guy, well I mean that I remember; I don't know about my life before this... before Gero messed with me, and other than that I've only liked one person, but the only thing is... is that he doesn't seem to feel the same as I do. I just don't know what else to do to get him to like me."  
  
"Oh, that's to bad. I don't see how any man in his right mind couldn't like you. I mean your beautiful for one, and your sense of humor is awesome and your kind; well if you take out the part about when you first woke up, and your caring and compassionate; a man would be crazy to not like you."  
  
She giggled a little at his complements before turning her tone serious, "So are you trying to say that you like me."  
  
He looked down, and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment, "Well, yeah, I guess. If I could do it I would kiss you, but..."  
  
She didn't let him finish she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around him. It had never really occurred to her just how shy he really was about his feelings. She had always thought men were outward with them, like Goku and Yamcha were. She had always thought they told you they loved you, well maybe not Vegeta, but he was a prince, not to mention completely full of himself.  
  
Krillin pulled away from her.  
  
"Huh? What? Why'd you stop?" she asked him in confusion; "I was enjoying that."  
  
He looked down, "So was I, but its just..."  
  
"I'm an android; I'm not human; I'm not lovable; I don't have feelings; those would be excuses, but I know you can't use them because you've already made up your mind about half of them. 'Dr. Gero's the one that made her an android she hasn't done anything wrong' or this, 'I guess it's because I just really want her to be happy'; remember those. Or did you just change your mind."  
  
She stared at him, daring him to respond. He said nothing and she got up and went to leave.  
  
"18; wait don't leave. I really do want you to be happy, and I really love you; but I'm not someone who you could be with. One your brother wouldn't go for it and two the rest of the gang wouldn't be to happy with it."  
  
She looked at him, "To hell with them. Your gang of friends already know you like me and they were fine with it, remember Yamcha's words, 'Hey its ok, man. The girl's cool, but her boyfriend I'd never wish that guy back.' And I bet the rest of them would be just as supportive as he was. Now what is it fear of commitment or fear of..."  
  
There was a sudden pounding at the door and she ran to open it, she stood there in horror as Vegeta appeared behind the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey chrome dome. The loudmouthed bitch..."  
  
"I heard that!" a voice yelled from outside.  
  
"Ok, Bulma wants to know if you're up for going to some amusement park with us. I don't know and she said to have Psycho Bitch come too."  
  
"Sure we'll come," 18 said smirking at Vegeta.  
  
"Ok, we'll be back at about ten then to pick you up. And I would suggest you put some clothes on ..."  
  
"You call me Psycho Bitch again and you die. And you know damn well I can do it too."  
  
Vegeta glared at her, before leaving. He knew there was no fighting her, but why Bulma was so intent on being friends with her was beyond him.  
  
18 turned to face Krillin, "do you mind going. I only said yes to piss him off."  
  
"No, I'm ok with it, but..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a wuss on most rides."  
  
She stared at him a second, "Would you be scared if I rode with you."  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"Good all settled. Now, I have to get dressed" she pulled off her black shirt revealing that she only had on underwear underneath; Krillin turned bright red, "And this needs washed." Upon noticing Krillin's blush she commented, "Oh come on don't tell me you've never seen a girl in nothing but undies before."  
  
He shook his head, "no" his voice almost a whimper.  
  
She looked at him in awe; there were many things she would have to teach him. And it would start now.  
  
She pulled him by the arm into her room. And pushed him onto her bed, "I know you were a monk, but you've never seen a girl in her undies before."  
  
"No, I've seen Marron and Bulma in swimsuits but that's about it."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, "You have much to learn. And I will teach you."  
  
He looked at up at her, what he wouldn't give to be tall, "Sure, but what are you gona teach me and will it take long, Vegeta will be here soon."  
  
"I can't tell you and to hell with Vegeta; what we're going to it much more fun."  
Top of Form   
  
Bottom of Form 


	4. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I would just like to apologise if I upset you by not updating or if my story sucked. I shall not be writing anymore chapters for Dragonball Z. I have lost complete interest in the cartoon. But if you would like to read what would have happened, just log in and email me. I will reply.

TissueNMike


End file.
